dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jaws of Hakkon
There's a Tyridia Bright Axe war table operation here, gives you 320 influence and a helm :Isn't the Tyridia Bright Axe war table operation from finding all the related landmarks in the Hinterlands?-Emynii (talk) 09:36, March 25, 2015 (UTC) :: If you completed the Tyridia Bright Axe operation, there's a second Bright Axe based operation in the Jaws of Hakkon addon. (talk) 14:39, March 25, 2015 (UTC) There's also an operation based on the two agents you can recruit. There might be more agents you can recruit, but I have found only 2. 09:24, March 25, 2015 (UTC) :Which two? I know of Skywatcher, the Avvar you can recruit in the Fallow Mire, but who is the other agent? - Emynii (talk) 09:41, March 25, 2015 (UTC) :: The exiled mage and the bear that you can recruit in Jaws of Hakkon both have war table operations associated with them 14:38, March 25, 2015 (UTC) There is another war table mission that is not listed here, its called "Calebrate with Ameridan's heir", you gain it if you say Ameridan was a noble human warrior instead of speaking the truth about him. overlapping sections with Frostback Basin There's gonna be an overlap with many of the things listed here and on Frostback Basin page. Is that okay or do you think some of the information could be contained only on one page and not the other? 18:17, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :I think keeping the Frostback Basin page with information regarding the actual location, map details, background learned, etc... and the rest of the information regarding the DLC here would work. Keeps down the overlap, but doesn't put too much irrelevant information on either. - Emynii (talk) 23:53, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Tables Do we really need full tables for the war table operations and crafting materials? It seems better to me to just have lists of them like we do for the new items, and then move the detailed tables to their respective main articles, War table and Crafting materials. -- 05:09, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :I did just that today to the crafting materials. I can do that with the War Table soon. I'm also thinking about moving the Items and Codex entries to the Frostback Basin page to de-clutter the main JoH page and keep the Frostback Basin page similar to other regions. Thoughts? --Emynii (talk) 00:29, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :: Moving the codex entries would be a good idea, but I think the new DLC armor and equipment would fit better here, since they were a major emphasis in the promotion of the DLC. The schematics might not be necessary. -- 00:49, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :::OK, I'll clean up the items section, move the schematics to the main list, and move the codexes. I'll also make sure to add the new items to their respective pages as well. -- Emynii (talk) 00:54, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Split Looking at this more, I think it'd be a good idea to split all of the items off into a separate article, similar to Items (Leliana's Song). Not only would it shorten this lengthy bullet-point article, it'd also be a place to list the stats for all of them (as well as having them on the main armor/weapon article tables). -- 23:27, August 1, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah I can see the rationale behind that. - 00:35, August 2, 2015 (UTC) : That sounds good. JOH in particular has a lot of new items. -- Keladin Storm (Talk) 03:01, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :: Done. -- 05:22, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Veilfire north west of Reseach Outpost... Following the western mountains north, leads to a hollow of lurkers. There's a veilfire basket, and I would assume there's a corresponding rune hidden somewhere; I haven't found anything nearby. Has anybody ever found this, or is the basket there to piss us off? Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 06:30, October 30, 2016 (UTC) : It's not a rune but veil quartz, which is really tricky to get to. From outside the hollow you can climb above it (right side when facing it). Above the hollow you should see a skeleton hanging off the cliff, there's also a cave hidden behind some bushes with an Iron man easter egg. Then there's a gap with some tree branches you have to jump over. The veil quartz is a bit further along. The Veil Quartz page has a bit more information.--Evamitchelle (talk) 09:44, October 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Awesome, thanks; feeling like an idiot gets old fast. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 05:22, October 31, 2016 (UTC)